Love isn't nice
by ilovebrittanafanfiction
Summary: Santana is the self confessed bad girl of McKinley; not caring what anyone thinks and not allowing them to get close to her either. But what happens when she has to tutor new girl Brittany who makes her question everything, threatening to turn Santana into what she fears most - a nice girl. Rated M for inevitable smut and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

English class is not the most fun place I could think of, listening to Mr Thomas teach... umm I don't actually know what we've been learning all semester. Shakespeare? No wait maybe it was Greek Tragedy - as you can tell I'm a great student... None of it matters though because when am I realistically going to need to know how to use a metaphor or what a sonnet is. Nope, I'm going to be a star, but first I just need to get through high school which is a lot more difficult than it sounds.

My problem? I get easily bored and I'm kind of a bitch or whatever. Well that's what other people think of me, in my opinion I'd rather be completely honest with people than blatantly lie to their faces like everyone else in this crappy town; if that makes me a bitch then fine I'm a bitch. Despite my less than cheery outlook on life I have somehow managed to place myself on top of McKinley High's social hierarchy as Head Cheerleader which basically means I'm Head Bitch in Charge.

I might not be the best person but I am a pretty good student; putting as little effort in as possible whist maintaining an above average GPA is one of my many talents. But lately the vast boredom that comes with living in a town that has a coffee shop as its greatest hotspot has become too much for me to bear. This combined with my urgent need for cash has resulted in me signing up to become a tutor for... let's just say not the brightest students at McKinley. I signed up weeks ago but got told today that I have to tutor some new girl transferring here from out of state. Could be worse though - I could have to tutor some dick I know and ultimately hate already, which as I hate the majority of the school was a likely possibility.

Miss Pillsbury who handles all this tutor stuff set up a meeting between me and this mystery girl tomorrow afternoon after school. And so I went to bed hoping for the best which was pretty much that the girl had more than 3 brain-cells and also that she wasn't annoying as hell like half the crazy bitches in this school.

The day passed as normal; cheer-leading practice before school, boring Math, boring English, boring Biology and boring History - no surprises there then. Lunch is my favourite time of the day of course except for the part where I have to pretend to be even vaguely interested in what the jocks had to say which consists mainly of fart jokes, video games and sexual conquests. I suppose though it's better than eating by myself plus they compliment me constantly which a girl can't complain about. I daydreamed through the classes until 3 o'clock when the bell rang signalling the end of school and thus time to meet mystery girl.

I reluctantly drag myself to the cafeteria where the meeting was to take place. I throw myself in the corner of the room, waiting, watching as students passed through until it reached 3.30. No more students, no more anything - on Thursdays there are no after school clubs so as mystery girl is a no show there is only me, myself and I left in the building (unless you include Wally the scruffy guy who closes up the school at night who despite the creepy lingering looks he has given me in the past is one of the few people in this place I don't despise.)

"That's it." I announce to myself, picking up my bag which contains more make-up than actual school supplies. I bounce across the room in anger, murmuring to myself not very pleasant things about mystery girl. In my apparent rage I throw myself at the swinging doors, which unfortunately swing right into the face of a blonde girl just about to enter. The blow to the face knocks the girl and her vast abundance of books to the floor - I might be a bitch but that was a total accident I swear.

The next 30 seconds consisted of a lot of "OH MY GOD" and "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" as i try to help the girl to her feet. There's blood dripping from a cut on her brow but the girl seems too confused as to actually understand what has happened. And so I lean her against the wall as I scramble to pick up the many, many books that were thrown across the hallway. I take the blonde by the arm and lead her to the nearby bathrooms, helping her sit on the counter-top in-between the sinks whilst a series of moans escape her lips. I enter a stall to get toilet paper, hearing a loud murmur behind me saying "Ouch… that hurt like a bitch you know." I laugh and turn around "Wow she speaks?" I respond sarcastically. "Well sometimes a door to the face can put you out of it for a minute."

"Yeah sorry about that... the school is always dead this time of time, I didn't expect you to be there." I reply apologetically.

"Wrong place, wrong time i suppose. That's what people say right?" She states with a scrunched up face showing her confusion at what she had just said.

"Well I'm sorry if it means anything." I say as i approached her face with the dampened bit of toilet paper "And I'm extra sorry cause this is gonna hurt like hell." I add wiping the bloody gash on her face.

"Ouch. Ouch. OUCH." she repeats, the pain causing her to grab onto my free hand to squeeze - thus her receiving a weird look from me which she doesn't see. No one touches me like that - ever. Especially when I didn't give them the go-ahead first but I let her do it anyway, I suppose it was the least I could do after busting open her face.

"So... what are you doing here anyway?" I ask, trying to distract her from the pain.

"Umm I got lost, it's my first day here and I was meant to find my tutor in the cafeteria but I couldn't find it or her. You wouldn't happen to know someone called..." she rolls her eyes around, as if it will help retrieve the forgotten name. "...Santana Lopez." she finally blurts out.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I say a little louder than anticipated, throwing the bloody wad of paper in the bin.

"What... do you know her?" The blonde asks innocently.

"You could say that... Santana Lopez nice to meet you." I respond with a smirk as I retrieve a plaster from my bag.

"Oh... I'm sorry for being late. I get lost a lot..."

"Don't worry about it." I reply with a smile "I smacked you in the face so I think that's us even now." She responds with a quiet chuckle as I put the plaster over the clean wound.

"So do you just carry around medical supplies for fun then Santana?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

"Of course! You never know when you might meet a walking disaster like you." I smirk at her before adding "My Dad is a doctor and he kinda insists that I carry stuff like this around just in case."

"And it finally paid off!" the blonde announces full of energy, clearly no longer suffering from her injury.

"All fixed!" I respond "Do you need a lift or something to your house?" I ask as she hops off the counter and grabs her bag and books.

"I'm good thanks; my Mum will be outside waiting." she replies as we make our way out of the bathroom and towards the exit."

"So seeing as you finally know where the cafeteria is do you think you'll be able to make it there for a study session at 4 tomorrow?"

"I can try my best..." She laughs as she waves at a car to who I guess is her Mum "I'll see you tomorrow Santana." she calls to me as she bounces to the car and I climb into my own.

I sit there for a minute trying to collect my thoughts, had I actually just had a conversation with someone without thinking about the different ways I could inflict pain upon them? Actually the bigger question was had I actually just been relatively pleasant to someone... I don't know who this girl is, I don't even know her name but what I do know is that I want to get to know more of her and find out why she has me being so... so…nice.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear footsteps around me, stomp, stomp, stomp, accompanied by the throwing back of the curtains; turning my room into the fiery pits of hell. I respond by burying my head into my pillow and groaning.

"Santana! I've been screaming at you for the past 20 minutes, get your ass out of bed!" my mum blares at me before removing the pillow from my head, and yelling "NOW!" in my ear, startling me awake. You see now where I get my sunny disposition from?

I quickly hop in and out of the shower, climb into my Cheerios outfit and make my hair and face presentable before essentially throwing myself down the stairs.

"Good morning Mija" my mum announces as she sets down a plate of waffles before me. I snarl in response. It is way too early to attempt to be civil.

"So how did your first tutor session go yesterday?" she continues.

"Fine." I respond.

"You have such a way with words." she announces whilst rolling her eyes.

"Well what did you want me to say..."

"I don't know, something, anything, sometimes I feel like I barely know you." she replies as she turns around to face the array of dirty dishes.

I quickly take another few bites of waffle, grab my books and bag, and kiss her on the cheek from behind, adding "Well now isn't the time for a heart to heart." before escaping to the car.

Don't get me wrong, my mum is amazing but she's one of those "Let's talk about our feelings." type of people whilst I like to think I'm dead inside... which I'm not but everyone else doesn't have to know that. High school is a shark tank - show any sign of weakness and they'll eat you alive. So to maintain my position as top bitch in this school I've learnt to act like I don't care and to not let anyone in. And that's been easy... so far.

Mysterious tutor girl from yesterday still has me all tied up in knots, but that's crazy, i just met her and I don't know anything about her. So how is it that I couldn't get to sleep last night thinking of her adorable scrunched up face (yes I said adorable let's move on from it.) Even from our brief encounter I could tell that I've never met anyone like her before; there are 2 types of people I usually meet those who think I'm a bitch and those who want to do me despite me being a bitch. This girl actually seemed to like me, actually like me, despite me introducing her face to a door.

As you can tell I might have a few... not straight thoughts. But come on what teenage girl hasn't, I'm 16 and I'm hot, why shouldn't I go wherever the mood takes me, doesn't mean I'm gay or anything. But it also doesn't mean that anyone has to know about these thoughts - kids will use anything against you to try to single you out.

Once I got to school the day carried on like any other; the same people, the same classes. Do you know the way if you're really looking forward to something and you're counting the minutes until it happens that the time drags in? Well that was happening to me big time. I just couldn't wait to see my mystery girl again, and see if she's as amazing as I first thought.

I was to meet blondie at the cafeteria at 4, so I guessed that was where she would be between school ending and then. I guessed wrong. I was organising the girls into a series of contortions, trying to perfect the routine for sectionals coming up when out of the corner of my eye I saw a mass of glowing yellow.

There she was, mystery girl, sitting there all innocent and pretty on the bleachers watching the routine. I would count myself as confident and outspoken but all of this vanished into nothing with the blonde's arrival, I was in a silent trance, staring at the scantily clad girl. I was shook out of this by a series of girls screaming "Santana!" at me to get my attention "What... What's wrong?" "The girls were wondering if the routine they just did was okay..." Quinn, my second in command says to me. "Great!" i say with a smile "Take 5 girls and we'll go over it once more before leaving."

The girls all disperse, taking in water or lying collapsed on the ground. By now blondie has taken she out what looks like a textbook and i feel no longer on show. Quinn comes over with a smile on her face "What the hell was that?" she asks. "Nothing." I scoff at her. "Come on I know you too well for you to give me that crap..." she says whilst diverting her attention to where I had been staring just moments earlier. She turns around to me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face "Ooh who's that then?" "Umm... what, who... I have no idea what you're talking about." I reply unconvincingly. "So you're trying to tell me you weren't just staring at that really how girl over there…" she responds with a knowing smile.

"Fine!" I groan quickly catching her up with what has happened.

"Ooh I think someone has a crush on someone." Quinn teases.

I've known Quinn since we were little, under all the popularity, make-up and snarky remarks we are the same two insecure geeky little girls. It was nice to have someone to confide in – I tell her all my secret thoughts about girls and she tells me all about her long-term boyfriend Noah. Despite all the love we have for each other it doesn't stop me from teasing her and vice versa.

"I do not have a crush!" I whisper to her, yet still yelling at the same time.

"It's just nice to have someone actually nice to talk to for a change." I add with a smirk.

"HEY! I'm nice…" Quinn replies pretending to be insulted.

"Yeah…" I say turning around and walking away before turning back to add "But you're not mysterious blonde girl nice." With a smirk.

Quinn bounces up behind me, linking my arm as we walk, whispering in my ear "You've totally got a crush."

I stop and look in her eyes with a smile before announcing "Let's get back to work ladies!" Whilst secretly contemplating what Quinn has said; that maybe, just maybe Santana Lopez actually has a real life crush.


	3. Chapter 3

I would have to say that after cheer-leading practice is one of the times I look my most unattractive, right up there with first thing in the morning and after the gym. Not the ideal time to meet blondie again but I'll take what I can get.

I pick up my stuff and stand before Quinn asking "So how do I look?"

"Without a doubt the hottest gay in all of Lima." She says before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Not funny!" I respond, hitting her with my History textbook "I'm not gay..."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." she laughs embracing me in a fleeting hug and turning me in the opposite direction "Go get her tiger!" she adds with a smack on my ass urging me to go forward.

She might be a pain in the ass but I really do love Quinn.

What I do not love is how nervous I know I look; my body's trembling and I can feel my cheeks becoming red already. I am a confident hot bitch who can handle herself, so why am I so nervous?

I approach the blonde and before I can say hello I see that what I once thought was a textbook she was reading was actually something called 'How to tell if your cat is plotting to kill you.' Wow this girl is not like anyone I've ever met in Lima, if that's a good thing yet I do not know but I hope to find out as soon as possible.

"A little bit of light reading?" I ask with a smile which evokes an even greater smile in the blonde. "Well Lord Tubbykins has been acting strange lately, I found a butter-knife in his bed and I caught him trying to buy rat poison online." All I can do is smile back not knowing what to say as I didn't understand a word she just said.

We finally break eye contact when she gathers up her belongings rather sporadically. "So you ready to get your study on?" I ask in a way too chipper manner, causing me to remind myself yet again to play it cool.

"Umm not really..." she responds as we make our way to the cafeteria. "Schoolwork isn't really my strong point and it bores me more than watching my gran clean her dentures" she adds with a quirky laugh.

"Ahh well don't worry about that, Auntie Tana here can make anything exciting even algebra, so prepare yourself." I say with a smirk

"Well we'll see about that..." she responds also with a smirk.

And all I can think is that I like this girl already.

We arrive at the cafeteria and get stuck into work. She was much better than she gave herself credit; once I explained something once she never needed to be told again. The session went quite well apart from her asking who Mr Algebra is and why he liked hurting people's brains and also wondering why humans can hold pencils but not cats. But all in all I think it went great even if I do say so myself.

I have to admit though that whilst she was checking her answers out I was checking her out. Nothing wrong or gay about that. She doesn't dress like the other girls at McKinley but most of them look disease ridden anyway so it's a good thing. She is wearing a sweater that says 'Fish are friends not food' (Finding Nemo is a great movie and totally my guilty pleasure) paired with bright pink skinnies and black Converse, yet she can still look smoking hot. Thank God we are alone in the cafeteria because anyone could tell from a mile off that I was undressing her with my eyes. But she is oblivious to my learing thank goodness.

After over an hour of hard work we pack up our stuff and get ready to leave but not before hearing a buzz from the blonde's jeans pocket. "Aww shucks my mum said she's on her way but she's running late and will be another 10 minutes. I guess I'll sit here and wait." she says with a smile, throwing herself on the seat again.

"I'll wait with you." I say, hoping to get to know this mystery girl better.

"No, no. I'm sure you have better things to do than wait here with me." she responds.

"Believe it or not I'm not the wild child I appear - my schedule is wide open." I smile at her, who cares if I'm 10 or 15 late in going out for dinner with my family; this girl is worth it, even if it was just the beaming smile I received for staying.

"So... tell me more about you blondie." I ask with a smile.

"Well... I come from Florida, it was pretty fun there until my Mum and Dad turned around to me and my brother one day and just randomly said that we're moving here because of his job. He's an accountant... or is it a banker... I don't really know what but it doesn't matter, all that does is that I was there and now I'm here." she says in an upbeat manner

"That must have sucked, being ripped away from your friends and all that." I respond sympathetically knowing I could never do what she has had to without a lot of screaming and tears.

"Well yeah I miss my friends and family like crazy but I had a pretty nasty break-up about a couple months ago so it's nice to get away from that." She does her quirky laugh again, she can't get any cuter.

I laugh in response and add "Yeah exes can go all cray cray on you so I think you got a lucky escape."

"And Jenny was as crazy as they get so whoop whoop!" She smiles and high fives me, revelling in her freedom. But all I can think about is Jenny, did she actually say Jenny? As in a female with... you know, a vagina. Even though it would have been rude to ask, I don't get enough time to ask about Jenny as blondie goes on to say "So Santana you know a bit about me, what about you?"

It takes me a second to gather my thoughts after the revelation I just heard. "There's nothing really to tell, nothing exciting happens in Lima... Umm I have a sister... I want to be star someday... Oh and I'm head cheerleader of McKinley's Cheerios... I don't know I'm not good at this kinda thing." I laugh nervously but Blondie's laugh puts me at ease.

"Oh I know I saw you taking practice earlier, you're quite meanie pie aren't you." she says with a smirk.

"Hey! You don't get to be top bitch in this school by acting all innocent like you!" I quickly respond, sticking my tongue out.

She puts on a joking shocked face "I will have you know that beneath all my fluffy animal sweaters and neon clothing is a dark and mysterious wild animal." She adds to this by jokingly turning her hands into claws and making what she thought were scary growls.

I burst out laughing at the huge adorable nerd in front of me but it is interrupted by yet again another buzz coming from the girl's pocket.

"That's my mum she's here, thanks so much for waiting with me." she happily says through her beaming smile as we make our way to the exit, "See you same time tomorrow." she adds before making her way towards the car. That's when it suddenly hits me to ask the question I have been meaning to ask since the moment I first laid eyes on her.

"Wait!" I yell across the parking lot, gaining her attention "What's your name?"

"Brittany!" she responds with a smile before turning around again.

I think I've just found my new favourite name.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been on cloud nine the past week and it's all down to one very cute blonde, despite there being no more mentions of Jenny or of Brittany's sexuality it has been amazing getting to know her better; and the more I get to know her more I get to like her. It makes a nice change from wanting to rip the throats of everyone in a 25 mile radius. However there's something I've wanted to ask for a while that's been bothering me.

"Why don't you drive?" I blurt out at the beginning of our next lesson.

"Excuse me..." she asks with a confused expression.

"Well you have to wait around every day for your mum to pick you up, you're 16, I was just wondering why you don't drive..." I add as quickly as I can, hoping I haven't offended her.

"It's simple really, my parents don't trust me, I have a bad reputation in situations like that, my brain can't handle multi-tasking." She responds with one of her innocent smiles.

"So they just didn't let you learn then... that's not fair."

"Well they did but after my 3rd instructor quit they kinda gave up on me..." I can see the smile slowly fading from her face.

I stand up and pick up all our belongings that we didn't even get around to opening to do work.

"Where are you going...?" Brittany calls after me as I walk away.

"Hurry up Blondie!" I call back with a smirk.

I grab my keys from my bag, open the car and throw all our crap in the back seat. By this time Brittany has finally caught up and looks more confused than I've ever seen her.

"What are y-" I cut her off by throwing the keys at her which thankfully she catches which is a promising start.

"Unlike your parents I believe in you and I want you to believe in yourself. So get your ass in that car and show me your wild side that you have yet to show me." I demand with a smirk which receives a smile from the blonde.

At this time of day the school is dead, there are only a few cars on the opposite side of the lot so she can't do much damage even if she tried... I hope.

She puts the key in the ignition and looks pretty confident, that is until she keeps giving me whiplash by jolting the car by forcing her foot on the gas pedal and then the brakes. It is almost like she didn't hear me say "Press on it slowly and gently, slowly and gently." and then the 20 times I attempted to remain calm whilst screaming "GENTLY! SLOWLY!"

I finally tell her as nicely as I can to take her feet away from the pedals which results in a sad puppy dog look accompanied by her saying "See, everyone gives up on me..."

"Well not me duh!" I smile at her whilst getting opening my passenger door, going around Brittany's side and opening her door, ordering her out and pushing the driver seat back. All while Brittany continues to give me the same confused look that I have seen a lot of today.

I climb in and pat my leg, "Hop in!" I smile at her and continue "I know you're scared, so, come on trust me, nothing can go wrong with my bitchin' skills." I grin to her.

So she climbs in with as much grace as she can muster, placing her petite and delicate legs in-between mine, her feet on the pedals, mine on top. It was not the most comfortable of positions but damn I was loving it.

"I'm still scared though! What if i kill us both in a gross accident and they have to identify us by our teeth? I don't really understand how they do that but they have to do it on CSI all the time and the person's face is mangled and their legs and their boobs and my boobs are way too awesome to get mangled..." Brittany says quicker than I have ever heard anyone talk and that's impressive coming from a Latino family.

"Woah woah woah calm down there crazy lady! I won't let anything happen to us." I slip my arms around her waist to calm her down, risky move I know but it seems to work as I could feel the blonde's body relax in my arms.

"Now just take it slowly, you'll know if you're doing something wrong by my screaming, cause you know this face is way too gorgeous to be mangled." An adorable laugh escapes the blonde's lips.

My smooth moves seem to have worked their magic as within the next 45 minutes Brittany has greatly improved, skilfully manoeuvring around the parking lot without putting our lives in grave danger.

The fun ends though when Brittany realises the time and stops the car to get ready for her mum coming. She half turns around as much as the cramped space will allow her so as to come face to face with me. She reaches behind me and grabs her belongings from the back seat, oblivious to her boobs coming within an inch of my face, if I weren't turned on before in this intimate situation, there is no denying it now.

She puts her stuff in her lap before putting her arms around me, embracing me in a hug and letting me go, saying "Thank you so much Santana, you don't know how much this means to me… I...I..." She can't seem to get the words out and so she settles with staring into my eyes, her face only inches from mine. If I weren't mistaken I would think that she was about to kiss me. But I don't get to find out as we are interrupted by the beeping of her mum's car at the other side of the lot.

"I gotta go." She hastily whispers with an awkward smile, opening the door and getting out, adding "This was really great…we should do it again some time." With a mischievous smile before walking away.

All of this and I can't think of one thing to say to her, just sitting there the whole time with a dopey smile plastered on my face. I might pride myself on being a fierce mofo who can't be intimidated but apparently when push comes to shove I'm as weak and a big girl like the rest of them.

I don't even know if she likes girls or what that look meant, all I do know is that I've got it bad for this girl and I have to find out if she feels the same the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how are you and lover girl going?" Quinn asks with a smirk.

Quinn is practically my sister, and a much less annoying one than my actual sister. And so whenever we feel like it we have impromptu sleepovers which are great, until Quinn starts messing around which usually ends in me abusing her with a pillow.

And so here I sit in my own house, on my own bed trying to defend myself against my best friend, whose ass I may or may not have to kick (In a loving way of course.)

"She is not my lover!" I respond with a scowl.

"Sure..." Quinn smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn... I love you so much but if you don't drop this I might have to beat you to death with your own stupidity." I reply with a manic smile.

"Don't give me that crap! You act all big and tough but you're a big teddy bear underneath." She ends with a wink.

"Well bears look all cute and cuddly but then they can turn around and rip your fucking throat out so don't say you haven't been warned." I stick my tongue out to remind Quinn that I'm only messing around; I could never hurt my Quinn.

"In all seriousness how are you and Brittany?" She goes on to say.

"Really good actually, we've gotten to know each other quite well over the past couple weeks and she is just amazing, I have never met someone so sweet and innocent before but..."

"But what?" Quinn asks with genuine concern.

"I haven't actually seen her outside of our tutoring sessions. Don't get me wrong I have a lot of fun at them but for once I want to see her outside of school. Just so I can get to know her better, in a friendly way of course."

"Then ask her out somewhere you weirdo!" Quinn responds, playfully shoving my arm.

"But I don't want her thinking it's a date!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Thank god my parents are working overnight shifts because Quinn and I can get quite loud and this is one conversation I'd rather they didn't hear. Despite our yelling me and Quinn are smiling and laughing.

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot about that." she says with a smirk.

"Well... Justin Johnston is having a party tomorrow night and they're always epic, why don't you invite her to that?" she adds.

"Good idea Q... that way I can see her outside school without her thinking it's a date."

"Plus you can get her completely wasted and finally make your move on her." She hastily says with a smirk.

I have finally had enough of her joking, plus I have a reputation to uphold and so her last comment is met with a pillow to the face.

She falls back on the bed and so I seize the opportunity when it presents itself – using the pillow to hold her body down and sitting on top of her legs, leaning over her with a big smirk on my face.

"Now I'll let you go Quinnie just say 'I'm Santana's bitch'"

"NEVER!" She responds with over the top drama.

"I don't know about you but I could sit here all day…"

"Fine! Fine! I'm Santana's bitch!"

"And now say 'Santana is the straightest person I know'"

"Santana is a raging homosexual!"

I burst out laughing, freeing her and lie beside her.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I smile at her.

"Hey, I don't blame you, with a best friend like me how can you not like girls." She says with what can only be described as a loving smirk.

"I'm just saying you take any chance you get to straddle me." She adds, sticking out her tongue.

I give her one of 'those' looks to which she responds "I know, I know, you like boys…"

She takes my hand in hers just like we usually do and she adds "So how are we going to ask Brittany to this party?"

Quinn Fabray may be a giant pain in the ass but that giant pain in the ass is the best friend I could ever ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm nervous and I don't even know why. Well I do know why: asking Brittany out to this party is going to be beyond scary. But that's the thing... why am I so scared and nervous? I go to parties all the time and I usually ask people to them but with Brittany it's different, she's different. Not that I would actually properly think about these things though, I'm one of those people who like who likes who hide away all their emotions until they come gushing out, destroying everything in sight. Maybe not the best thing to do but I don't know any different; acting like a fierce bitch is all I've ever known.

So my plan is to control myself, put my game face on and not let Brittany see that I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to these things, cause the last thing anyone needs to see is a shaking, mumbling Santana.

There is no cheer practice on today so it's straight from class to tutoring Brittany and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. So many things are racing through my head, like what if she shoots me down? Thinks I like her? And worst of all what if she sees a vulnerable side to me as I ask her?

On the inside I'm freaking the shit out but on the outside I'm as calm and chill as usual but thank God for Quinn who comes over to me as I'm just about to enter the cafeteria to face my doom.

"I can't do it!" I say as I turn and start to walk away.

"Woah! What the hell bitch?" Quinn screams in the now empty hallway, pulling me back by the arm towards the door.

"I'm scared okay..." I find the courage to mumble.

"Of what?"

"That she'll say no."

"Are you high or something? You are the scariest bitch I know, you're scared of nothing. So channel Snix or whatever she's called and ask that hottie out!" she says whilst turning me in the direction of the door.

"Plus she would be crazy to say no to someone as amazing as you." she adds from behind me.

"Aww Quinnie was that you actually being nice?" I tease.

"NO! I was clearly talking about your smoking hot body hoe! Now go, I believe in you amigo." She says with a shake and a shove of my shoulders through the door.

I look back at her through the glass panel of the door and she smiles and gives me a thumbs up. She is such an idiot but it has worked and I feel much better and confident.

With my new found confidence I take a deep breath and storm over to the table where the blonde sits, day dreaming I suppose, staring off into the distance.

"So are you busy tonight?" I boom at her as I come within distance of her.

"Umm what?" she asks with a confused expression as I bring her back to reality.

"Tonight. Are you free?" I say as quickly as possible as I can, feeling myself wanting to vomit from nerves.

"Well I have to bathe Lord Tubbington… but I'm free just for you." She replies with a beaming smile.

I can feel myself wanting to burst into a song and dance but I maintain control over myself and calmly respond saying "So there's this party tonight, and you now have no choice but to come with me now." Adding one of my trademark smouldering smirks.

"A night spent with the most awesomest teacher ever? Sounds bitchin' bro how could I say no" she ends with a high five.

"I know, I know, I can't help being this amazing, it's a curse really." I respond, all my fears melting away with the sound of her laughing.

"So can I come get ready at your house then? So I don't make a fool out of myself and wear the wrong thing as usual." She asks.

"Of course, I'll text you later with the details. But just to let you know I will be the hottest bitch there so you have some serious competition!"

"I will have to know that I scrub up well. So bring it on!" She responds with a wink.

"We'll have to see won't we? But right now we have some 1800s England to learn so we better get to it or we'll both be failing History." I say with a smile, diverting the conversation, because if I didn't know any better I could have sworn I felt some sexual tension between us. Or maybe it was just me…


	7. Chapter 7

Red dress or black dress? Red dress or black dress? I ask myself over and over again as I hold the two dresses against my naked torso. This night has to go well, it just has to because if it does then maybe... I don't know will happen between me and Brittany, hell, I don't even know what I want to happen between us. But I know I can't mess this up because then I will have totally screwed up my chance to have something... special with Brittany.

That's what I want to have with her - something special. I don't know what that is yet but I'm sure I will once it happens.

But until then I have to endure the laborious task of putting clothes on; I'm a pro at removing them but putting them on is a bit more tricky. People expect so much from me as head cheerleader and hottest chick in school so I can't just put on any old thing. But I'm going to have to come up with something quick because Brittany will be here any minute and I can't look anything less than perfection.

So here I am standing in just my underwear trying to look like an even hotter bitch than usual and failing miserably at it.

That is until I hear the creaking of my bedroom door flying open, I swing around, gazing upon a flash of blonde hair and hearing a loud "Oh God I'm so so sorry!" before spinning back around and grabbing my previously discarded towel in the process.

I wrap the towel around me and turn around to see Brittany standing in the doorway facing the hallway, whispering to herself "Damn. Damn. Damn." over and over again. She is so cute.

"Umm Britt..." I say which results in the blonde turning around, red faced. "You can come in now, the girls are covered." I add with a smile.

"Ahh... Umm... your mum let me in... told me to come up here." she stutters in response, staring everywhere but at me.

"It's fine honestly. We're all friends here." I try to say as sensitively as possible, receiving a laugh from her thin lips.

"So get your chunky ass in here!" I add, throwing a pillow at her to get her moving.

"Ouch! Totally unnecessary San!" She responds, finally shuffling into the room and choosing to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Serves you right for being a big perv!" I smirk at her.

"Hey! Totally not my fault. Maybe if you actually were almost ready on time for once then maybe I wouldn't have been forced to see the... girls." She can barely finish her sentence before erupting into laughter.

"My babies are fabulous; don't even try to deny that what just happened will be the highlight of your night." I reply with a wink.

She throws her hands in the air in an act of defeat "Oh you foiled my master plan. This was my plan all along, I only asked for tutoring just so I can see your tits for all of 3 seconds."

"Best 3 seconds of your life though." I smirk.

The response of this being a smile and her eyes lingering in mine.

"We don't have time for this silly! I'm pretty sure we have a party to go to and I still don't have a clue what I'm going to wear!"

"Umm just give me a sec whilst I go contain my babies." I reply, going into my walk in closet and replacing my towel with a bra. I'm pretty sure Brittany can handle me wearing just this until I finally decide what to wear.

I walk out of the closet and it looks like a bomb went off in Forever 21.

"I leave you for like 30 seconds and you have managed to destroy my room. Good going blondie."

"Well obtaining perfection is not a clean and easy process duh, you should know that."

I laugh and respond "Well we have many...many choices so I'm pretty sure we can turn this ugly duckling into a beautiful swan." pinching her cheeks.

"That's an awesome story."

"I know..." I respond to how sweet and innocent she can be "I was only joking you know you're... crazy beautiful." I add right before conveniently suddenly becoming engrossed in her clothes thrown across my bed.

All I can think to myself is "Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. You're such an idiot Santana."

I pick out a light pink dress and hold it against her, whilst at the same time avoiding all eye contact with her.

"Umm this is really nice... I think you should wear this..." I say with as much confidence as I can muster.

"You think I'm beautiful?" is the response.

I finally make eye contact with her, which is a big mistake because we are so close I can feel her warm breath on my face.

I drop the dress to my side and awkwardly laugh, trying to play it cool whilst inside I'm planning my suicide for later that night.

All she does is wait, staring at me with a smile until I give her an answer.

"Of course... just look at you."

To this she doesn't say anything, but rather stares at me with greater intensity, her eyes darting back and forth from my eyes to my lips. Our already close faces suddenly becoming closer and closer until that all too familiar creak is heard again and in bursts Quinn in a lemon dress, a bottle of vodka in one hand and Jack Daniels in the other screaming "Are you hoes ready to party hard?"

Our only response is to rip ourselves from each other, trying to appear as innocent as possible but the guilt is written all over both our faces.

"Hey Q... Umm yeah just give us 5 or 10 minutes and we'll be ready to roll." I smile at her and so does Brittany I gather from my glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Get your asses moving then. The quicker you're ready the sooner I can get these bad boys down my throat." she replies throwing herself backwards onto my bed.

I turn to Brittany and hand her the dress "This one is really pretty... you can try it on in my closet." I smile at her and receive another in return as she makes her way past me.

"Hey make yourself useful will you. Which of these should I wear?" I ask holding the dresses against me.

Quinn rolls over and rests her head on the arm, looking me up and down "The... red its hotter." she replies yet you can tell she is lost in her thoughts.

After a moment she finally whispers "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know..." I respond whilst slipping on the tight red dress. "You really do have great timing you know that."

"Well how was I supposed to know that you were about to get your freak on with tutor girl?"

"I was... I wasn't... can you please just drop it Q because honestly I'm as clueless as you are about what just happened."

"It's me Santana, you can talk to me about anything you know that." She whispers.

"I know, I know, and as soon as I figure what the hell is going on you'll be the first to know…well after Britt… But until then you keep your mouth shut and don't talk to her about any of this. Okay? Okay Quinn?

"Okay. Okay. Gosh calm yourself, keep that fiery Latino passion for the bedroom." She responds with a wink.

"You suck Quinn!" I reply, my pillow being my weapon of choice once again.


	8. Chapter 8

The only word to describe the car ride to the party is awkward. Squeezed between Brittany on one side, Quinn on the other and my mum driving so I can drink as much as I like. My mum is great compared to my friends' mums but she still has this habit of constantly embarrassing me, she doesn't mean to but after what just happened with Brittany it is the last thing I need.

"So Brittany honey, have you got your eyes on any boys at McKinley?" Mum asks, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Umm not really" Brittany laughs. "I've met a couple guys at school but no one really special." she adds, giving me a soft and innocent glance.

"Mama must you do this? You don't need to give all my friends the third freaking degree all the time." I say before she has a chance to respond.

"Mija just because you're so closed off doesn't mean everyone else is. That's our Tana, Brittany, she never tells us anything, she could have a boyfriend right now and we wouldn't even know about It." she directs to Brittany who responds with a polite laugh. "I'm not that old you know you can talk to me about these types of things." she adds glancing back at me.

"Yeah San, why do you never tell your lovely mum about all your special guy friends?" Quinn chimes in, nudging me with her elbow and winking, the vodka she insisted on downing before we left clearly going to her head.

"Can we just change the subject like right now? I am so not in the mood for this shit." I announce with a stern look.

"Now baby there's no need to get defensive." My mum calmly responds.

"I am not defensive! I just don't understand the need for everyone to be so involved in MY private life. When I meet somebody special I'll introduce you to them, but until then just chill and get the hell off my back." I yell as quickly as humanly possible.

An awkward silence ensues that is broken when mama finally quietly says "I just want you to be happy baby."

"I know mama but I don't need some guy to make me happy..."

"I know sweetie, you're an independent young woman and me and your papa couldn't be more proud." she replies with a smile as we drive up to the entrance of Justin's house.

I lean forward and kiss her goodbye before adding "I love you mama." in which she replies "Love you too baby girl, now you girls have a good night and behave yourselves."

"We will!" is the unanimous harmonious reply as she drives off.

"Well that was just plain awkward." Quinn slurs in her drunken stupor as we stand staring at the mansion-sized house.

"Well my answer to everything is to get so drunk I can't remember my own name never-mind any of my problems… And clearly you're already there." I direct at Quinn whose eyes are rolling all over the place.

"So would you like to join me in getting so drunk you show me that bad girl side you've told me so much about?" I ask Brittany with a smile, the first time since our 'moment' that I've been able to make eye contact with her.

"Absolutely!" She beams "As long as you promise to look after me."

"Absolutely!" I respond mockingly to which she playfully bumps me and adds "You're a meanie."

All I do is smile at her before starting to walk into the house.

Despite her drunken state, when Quinn and I enter a room you can feel the fear and panic in the air and it feels great. Most people look away out of fear and the rest check us out; life is not too bad as a hot 16 year old cheerleader.

"Why is everyone acting strange?" Brittany whispers in my ear.

"You do realise that me and Quinn are top dogs at McKinley... right?"

"Umm..."

"Well not to blow my own trumpet or anything but we are, and one of the many bonuses that come with it is that when we walk into a room we get noticed."

Brittany gives me one of her trademark confused looks.

"Look, don't over-think anything, just enjoy yourself." I smile at her to reassure her.

Brittany and I enter the kitchen whilst Quinn prances off in another direction. Upon entering my friend Zach makes his way towards us. Bronzed and toned with luscious brown hair, he has most of the girls in school running after him, but that is not my style; I don't do the chasing, I get chased after. Also he is totally not my type, whatever my type is.

"Hey sexy lady!" He hollers at me and then gives me a tight hug.

"What's up cankles?" I ask after he stops embracing me.

"Nothing much hellbitch." He responds with a smirk, placing drinks in mine and Brittany's hand "Ooh and who is your lovely friend?" he adds, staring lustfully at Brittany.

After a pause I finally introduce the two "Brittany. This is Brittany. Brittany this is Zach."

"Nice to meet you." she says with a smile.

"It is my pleasure, I assure you." He smirks back. "So how come I haven't seen you around?" he asks whilst leaning further across the counter-top so as to get closer to her.

I take a large swig of my beer and inaudibly mumble to myself "This is gonna be a long night."

"I'm new, umm, I've only been here a couple weeks." she says with an innocent smile.

"And how do you know Santana?"

"She tutors me." she responds smiling at me "and she's amazing at it."

"Well I would say lucky Santana, but really its lucky her for having such a beautiful student like you."

"Oh my god can you get any cheesier? Do these lines actually work on girls?" I scoff at him.

He laughs, and then puts his arm around my shoulder, turning me around "Come on help a brother out, this girl is a 10 and I'm totally getting vibes from her." he whispers to me. I roll my eyes and think for a second. I have no control over her, before today I hadn't even seen her outside of school, we had a 'moment'. That's it, whatever 'that' is. Who am I to say if she can have this guy flirt with her or not?

"You better be nice to her though!" I finally respond.

"I promise." He says with a beaming smile.

"I mean it! I know how much of a dick you can be with girls. And she's special okay, innocent and sweet. So if you hurt her I might accidentally impale one of your testicles with a fork. Got it?"

"Got it." He replies, I can see slight fear in his eyes. That's good.

We turn around to face Brittany who is enthusiastically looking around at everyone in the room.

"Hey Britt, Zach wanted to introduce you to a few people, it'll help you get to know more people at school." I say to her reluctantly before leaning in and whispering "I'll be around nearby though, so if you need me just yell and I'll come running." I give her a half-hearted smile.

"Okay…" she responds with the same half-hearted smile.

I past her, briefly glancing back just in time to see them walk into the next room, his arm around her shoulder.

Ahead of me I see Quinn dancing like a crazy lady in the middle of the room; she's an angry drunk most of the time but it doesn't stop her from having fun.

I walk up to her and steal her half full glass she has been swinging about and down it in one go.

"What the hell bitch?" Quinn yells at me.

"I need it more than you." I reply with a stern look.

She takes me by the arm and drags me into an empty corner.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing…" I respond, staring at the floor.

"Bitch I might be drunk but I'm not stupid. We've been here 10 minutes and already you look like you're about to cry… or punch someone."

"Brittany… I… Umm just left her with Zach to… you know."

"Why the hell did you leave her alone with him? He's a nice guy but he's fucked more girls than Tiger Woods!"

"I didn't want to!" I manage to scream in a hushed voice "What did you want me to say? 'No I don't want you hitting on her because I'm pretty sure that I fancy her.' I'd rather everyone didn't know about this okay?"

"Aww you fancy her?" Quinn replies breaking out into a stupid smile.

Only Quinn can make my sternest face turn into a laughing smile in 0.5 seconds.

"Oh shh you idiot." I smile at her.

"Right. You have to go tell her how you feel. Like right now. What have you got to lose?"

"Well there's my reputation, popularity, being head cheerleader, my family, Brittany, I could keep going but I think you get my point."

"Come on, Brittany's a sweetie, she would never intentionally hurt you like that."

"I don't even know if she likes girls." I whisper.

"Well you'll never find out if you don't ask." She says as she forces me across the room.

"Why exactly am I taking life advice from a drunk person?" I yell at Quinn behind me, urging me forward.

"Because even when I'm drunk I'm more together than you are sober. Okay. Now go get your girl, if you need me I'll be where the alcohol is." She announces before leaving.

I scan the room which is full of all sorts of couches and seats, looking for Brittany. I finally see her deep in conversation, sitting on Zach's knee in a one person recliner.

I approach them, internally screaming at myself for not being more drunk whilst doing this.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if I could speak to you Brittany for a minute… in private" I gather the courage to say.

"Of course San!" she replies with the smile that is almost constantly etched on her face. "I'll be back soon." She turns to Zach and says.

"Well hurry back soon before I start missing you too much." He replies with a goofy smile.

I think I might just vomit.

We climb the staircase, looking for an empty room, which is easy enough because the main body of the party is downstairs. I find a games room, full of all kinds of crap, with a pool table in the middle, closing the door behind us.

"What was so important San?" she asks clearly confused.

"I don't want Zach all over you." I unexpectantly blurt out.

"Why?" she asks as she hops onto the pool table to sit on the edge.

"Umm… well… ahh…"

"Santana. If you want me to stay away from him that's fine but you kinda have to give me a reason though."

My mind draws a blank. All I can do is stare at my hands, a million and one thoughts racing through my mind yet not one coming into being.

After about 30 seconds of silence which feels like an eternity, all Brittany says is "San…" in the most loving way possible.

"I don't want him liking you because I… like you." I whisper to her from across the small room, still staring and fumbling with my hands.

"Oh." Was the response from the blonde. And after a pause adds "Come here."

I look up at her and she has both of her arms outstretched, wanting to embrace me.

I don't know what to expect but I slowly make my way to her.

From her seat on the pool table she wraps her legs and arms around my waist, bringing me in close to her.

"Well guess what." She whispers, her sweet warm breath hitting my face, "Today is your lucky day, because I like you too."

I'm usually quite good at composing myself with this time was an exception, as my face quickly breaks out into a cheesy grin. "You like me?" I ask, just for clarification.

"I do. A heck of a lot." She replies with a smile matching mine.

We don't need to say anything more, and so we just gaze into each other's eyes, smiling like crazy people, then, before I knew it her lips were on mine, gently massaging mine with her's. I move my hands that were placed on her waist to her face, grabbing a firm hold and urging our faces closer as our tongues invade each other's mouth. I can feel the smile still on her face and I'm sure she can feel mine.

In this moment so many amazing things are rushing through my mind, but the one thought that sticks one most is the one screaming over and over again; BEST. PARTY. EVER.


	9. Chapter 9

Her lips taste of watermelon. Sweet and tasty.

I've kissed lots of guys, even girls during late night games of truth or dare, but none of them like this. Brittany is soft and gentle, her lips delicately grazing me, her tongue rolling against mine, all as if to silently comfort and reassure me.

She parts our lips ever so slightly so as to try to talk but she cannot keep our lips apart and so her words are laced with kisses.

"We're... gonna... have... to leave... this room... soon... you know.

"No." I defiantly mumble into her mouth.

She throws her head back with laughter, then brings herself back face to face with me, her hands locked around my head, "God you're so stubborn, you know that?" she smiles at me.

"Well..." I respond "If I weren't so stubborn I wouldn't get what I want. And what I want is lots and lots of Brittany kisses."

She laughs "You know how I hate to disappoint." she adds before pulling my face towards hers and invading my mouth with her tongue once more.

After a couple minutes she separates our mouths once again, but this time all she does is stare into my eyes with a smile on her face, reaching her hand up to brush a strand of hair off my face.

"You know that we've been up here over an hour and we've barely talked." she finally says.

I run my hands up and down her thighs, where they were once resting before, "Why get all mushy and talk about feelings when we can do this instead." I respond with a quick forceful peck on the lips.

"Because with feelings its better..." she responds with a sweet smile "Plus who doesn't like to be told how amazing they are by an insanely hot cheerleader." she adds with a smirk as she wraps her legs tighter around me.

"So if I get all emotional and tell you my feelings like we're in some kind of AA meeting I get all my kisses and stuff?"

"Yep." she replies nodding her head.

"Totally not worth it." I respond, untangling myself from her and making hastily for the door."

"Don't make me tackle you to the ground!" I hear from behind me.

I spin around laughing "I'm kidding, of course I'm kidding! No need to go all princess warrior on me." I smile. "We can talk about this but if you start crying or I start to resemble a human being with actual human feelings I might vomit or die so you have been warned." I add.

Brittany responds with a laugh and adds "Well I'll try to keep that in mind. Come sit down." she says whilst patting the pool table,

I clamber on as gracefully as my dress will allow me, so we are sitting facing each other.

"So what is it your highness would like to know?" I ask with a smile.

"Umm... Just what this is, cause I woke up this morning thinking you were very much straight and then this happened out of nowhere, if anything I thought you didn't even like me."

"What the hell. Why would you think that?" I reply in disbelief.

"Well you're all closed off and mysterious, we've known each other for almost a month and I don't really know much about you. You don't say a lot and you're never really serious when you do speak, I'm just a bit confused." she says with an awkward smile.

"That's your fault!" Is all I manage to exclaim in response.

"Excuse me?"

"You being all nice and sweet and so fucking cute and adorable, I can't really control myself around you, you make me all awkward okay?" I blurt out before knowing what I've said.

"Nawww how cute are you?" is the reply from the blonde with a huge grin from ear to ear.

"See this is why I didn't want to do all this feelings crap, now I look like an idiot."

She shuffles towards me and takes my hand in hers and adds "Well I don't think you're an idiot, in fact, I think I like you even more than I did before you little cutie patootie. And FYI you make me just as flustered and awkward, how could I be around someone as amazing as you and not be?"

I can feel a smile spreading across my face in response to her sweet words.

"But I thought you were as straight as they come, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about that..." she adds with a smirk.

"I'm as straight as they come." I reply with an awkward laugh. "But... umm... can we maybe not talk about that?"

"Yeah no problem San."

"So are we finished with this after school special? Can we talk like normal people now please before I burst into flames." I ask with a grin.

"Well good news, you've earn your lady kisses." she says as she leans forward forcefully and takes my mouth with hers.

"Totally worth it!" I smile into our kisses.

I fall backwards, lying on my back, Brittany on top straddling me as she plants kisses along my jaw before making her way to my neck, gentle at first then growing rougher.

"Crap!" escapes the blonde's lips as she jolts backwards.

"What did I do?" I respond defensively.

"I'm vibrating."

I respond with only a quizzical expression.

"My phone." she chuckles, then turns her focus to the device.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Mum's here, I guess our make out session is going to have to be cut short." she responds with a sad face, which in all honesty makes me a bit happy inside despite Brittany having to leave. She doesn't want to leave, she wants to spend time with me, and that makes me beyond happy but of course I don't let it show, I am the Ice Queen remember?

"I'll walk you out." I offer with a smile.

"Ooh the perfect gentleman." She chuckles.

"Only the best for my lady." I smirk as we force ourselves off the pool table.

"Oh and one more thing." She says as we reach the door of the room, before delicately planting a kiss on my lips which makes us both smile sweetly.

We descend the stairs and make our way to the front door, the whole time Brittany looking left and right.

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"Just wanting to say goodbye to Zach but I can't see him anywhere hmm…"

"Oh lover boy." I reply screwing up my face.

"Are you usually this jealous?" she laughs as we leave the house and go outside.

"Only when someone wants something that I really like and don't want to give them." I smirk.

"I don't know whether to feel complemented or like a piece of meat." She smirks also in response. "Any who there's Mama Pierce over there so I'm going to have to love you and leave you." She adds with a smile, leaning forward and giving me a fleeting embrace.

"I'll see you soon." She says as she walks backwards to her Mum's car.

"I'm going to hold you to that Blondie." I smile in response.

As she drives off I take a moment in the solitude of the front lawn to gather myself before re-entering the party.

I scan the room to find Quinn surrounded by a bunch of jocks, upon seeing me she leaves them and skips up to me.

"How did it go?" she asks intrigued.

"I need a drink."

"That bad?"

"That good." I reply with a grin.

XXXXX

Hey guys! I just wanted to quickly say that I had read all your reviews and tried to take into account every one in my writing so I hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far. My main reason for writing is for you guys, for every single one of you to hopefully enjoy my story, because of this I want you all to get involved. I have a vague future story outline but I want to hear from you and know what you want or do not want to see in future chapters. I will take every single request into account so that I can hopefully create a story that appeals to you all and give you all those glorious Brittana feels!

You can contact me by email - ilovebrittanafanfiction (gmail) Tumblr - brittanaismyotpforever or just mention something in a review.

Hope you have a great day :)


	10. Chapter 10

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I knock off the alarm clock with a sweeping thud of my fist crashing down on it.

"Way too early for this shit." I groggily mumble to myself noticing the clock flashing 10.00 over and over again.

My head is pounding, my throat dry, the faint light that is flooding through the curtains stinging at my eyes. Hangovers are a bitch. Drinking after Brittany left was probably not the best idea I've ever had but Quinn can be persuasive.

Suddenly I am taken by surprise as a smile unexpectantly sweeps across my face, never have I had just someone's name making me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. It makes a nice change from all the anger and frustration I usually feel inside. However I am torn away from my little Brittany filled world with loud, harsh sounds coming from downstairs accompanied by "Santana!" being screamed repeatedly by my mum. I try to ignore it as best as I can but you do not want to get on the wrong side of a fiery Latino woman this early in the morning and so I end up begrudgingly rolling out of bed and throwing myself down the stairs.

"Ah my love you're finally up." she says with a half-smile half smirk.

"Well you're kinda hard to ignore, you're like a god damn foghorn." I reply whilst slumping myself into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Comes with being a mother, you'll find out one day." she responds, raising her eyebrow, that look she gives me as if to say I know what I'm talking about I'm your mother. "Your alarm went off 15 minutes ago, you can't sleep your life away." she adds as she stirs and pours a concoction of breakfast foods.

"The alarm was you?" I respond loudly as it startles me out of my sleepy, hungover slump.

"Oh mija do you ever listen to me?" she asks with a disapproving look.

I shrug in response.

"Your sister. The mall. Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Uhhhh." I groan as I bury my head in my arms on the table.

"You know I have no problem with you drinking baby as long as you don't get yourself into a dreadful state and you are able to keep to your promises."

"But... but"

"No buts. Now drink this." she says placing the nastiest looking drink in front of me.

"Umm what exactly is 'this'?" I ask with a screwed up face.

"It's for your hangover, but I don't want you getting into this state again, do you hear me?"

I mumble yes in response.

"Good." she continues "I've left money on the counter; your sister is upstairs getting ready, and please no fighting."

"I can't promise anything." I smile in response.

"I'll be home at 8, if you need anything call your abuela, love you sweetie." she says as she kisses me goodbye.

"Love you too Mami." I call after her as she leaves.

I peer into the glass on the table, its green and lumpy, my mum means well but there isn't a chance in hell I am drinking... or is it eating that.

"Why are you not ready?" I hear being yelled at me from behind.

"I am ready, did you not hear? Baggy shirts and shorts are in." I sarcastically respond.

"You're so funny. Not." is the response from the girl in front of me, arms folded with a scold on her face.

My sister Sofia is a mini version of myself, long dark hair, tanned skin, constant look of disgust and anger, you get the picture. I wouldn't say we've got the worst relationship but we are way too similar and that usually causes conflicts, besides from that she can be quite good fun - well as fun as your kid sister can be anyway.

"Oh my god, you are the one person in the world to wakes up in a shittier mood than me." is my response accompanied by a groan.

This relaxes her as she uncrosses her arms and changes her angry face for a sad one. "It's like half ten, you promised me that we would be out shopping by now."

"Hangover." I respond, bringing my hands to my temples and rubbing them with my palms. "Come back to me when you're older and you'll understand."

She might be a pain in the ass but I don't like seeing my sister's bambi-like sad face.

"Hey kid we're still going, just a little later than planned, okay amigo?" I add.

"Okay." she responds, her once sad face turning into a smile.

"Now stop being such a creep and do what kids usually do on a Saturday morning." I say with a smile as I get to my feet.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Of course you're not." I reply, putting my hands in her hair and ruffling it with vigour.

"My hair! I'm gonna kill you Tan!" I hear being screamed from behind me as I run as fast as I can away from her, upstairs and into the bathroom.

Having a shower refreshes me, waking me up and putting me into what is considered a good mood for me. I might be hungover and I might just be going to the mall but that isn't an excuse not to look flawless. A tight knee length purple dress and 2 inch black heels achieves it perfectly.

I finally go downstairs only to be on the receiving end of a dirty look accompanied by the words "Oh my god take your time why don't you."

"Aww is someone jealous cause her big sister is such a hottie?" I reply, twirling around.

"You wish."

"Come on then kid, let's go find some bitchin' clothes for you to impress in." I say on my way to the front door before being interrupted by a buzzing coming from my purse.

It's a text from Brittany: "I had a great time last night, maybe we could meet up again this weekend? I promise lots of lady kisses if you do ;) xx"

I can feel that oh so familiar grin sweeping over my face, how can a single text from this girl make me feel so happy inside?

"What's made you so happy?"

I look up from the screen to see Sofia smirking.

"Umm nothing... it's just Quinn." I reply unconvincingly.

"Are you sure about that, you sure it's not some guy getting you all hot and flustered?" clearly relishing in this moment.

"I don't need anyone to make me all hot, I'm already hot enough. Now let's get going." I say trying to change the subject, taking her by the shoulders and gently shoving her out the door.

She makes for the car while I take a second to quickly reply to Brittany "How could I say no to a pretty face like yours :) I'm with my sis, we'll sort it out later. xx"

We arrive at the mall, typical as ever; elderly couples, mums and dads chasing after their lively toddlers and hoards of 13 year olds hanging around annoying as ever. God this place can be horrific at times - clearly Lima's finest congregate here.

We go into store after store trying clothes on until after a few hours we have bags full of dresses, jeans, shoes, underwear; you name it we most likely bought it - the benefit of having two very successful parents.

"So you happy with what you got then?" I ask Sofia as we start making our way to the mall exit.

"Yes thanks Tany, so much better than shopping with mami."

"Ooh I unfortunately remember that." I reply screwing up my face "She would always make you like a fashion show for her in which she would get all emotional."

"Oh oh and she would always say-"

"My little girl is now a woman!" we say in unison before bursting out laughing.

"God she is so emotional, we have to be adopted or something." I add just before I am rudely interrupted by a loud noise behind me.

"Hey. Hey you!" I turn around and realise that I'm the target of the calling coming from one of the 13 year olds whose surrounded by a bunch of his friends.

When he finally has my attention he adds "why don't you give me your number?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I holler back at him.

"So how about it sweet cheeks?" he grins back whilst fist bumping a number of his friends and receiving pats on the back.

"What is actually happening right now?" I ask confused.

"You're hot, I'm hot, how about you give me your number and we can be hot together." he replies with a wink.

"Umm how about you come back to me when you reach puberty short stuff." I turn around and make for the exit, hearing an eruption of laughter and a chorus of "Ooh burn."

Upon turning around I suddenly come face to face with a blonde mass, taking a moment to realise it is Brittany that stands before me.

"Harassing the local children are we?" she says with a beaming smile.

"Well you know me." I reply with a smile "What are you doing here? And who is this?" I add pointing to the blonde haired boy at her side.

"This is Brad, my brother and the cutest munchkin ever!" she replies ruffling his hair."

"We're going to see Attack of the Killer Clowns!" The boy exclaims excitedly.

"That looks so good!" Sofia replies surprisingly equally excited.

"Wanna come see it with us?" he replies

"YEAH!"

"Aren't you too young for that, you're like 10." I add to the conversation.

"I'm 13." she replies rolling her eyes.

"Like it matters."

She turns to Brittany and says with a smirk "She's just scared, Tan can't watch scary movies."

"Totally not true." I respond trying my best to hide the fact I'm lying.

"Great then, let's go!" Britt says smiling at Sofia then at me.

"Great..." is all I manage to say not knowing how to feel - ecstatic to spend time with Britt but shit scared of this movie.

"If you need to you can hold my hand if you want." Sofia says mockingly to me, sticking out her tongue before running in the direction of the cinema with Brad.

"Umm what just happened? We had no say in that whatsoever." I say to Brittany with a confused face.

"Whatever keeps them happy." She replies with a smile

"So we meet again!" I beam to Brittany now that we're alone, walking slowly behind Brad and Sofia "So what's been up with you since I saw you?" I add.

"Umm... well I had a dream that I went to a party and made out with a really hot girl but I'm starting to think it's wasn't just a dream" she whispers to me with a smirk.

I laugh and add "You're beyond cheesy you know that?"

"You love it don't lie!" she replies, nudging my shoulder with hers.

All I do is smile in response, waiting a moment before adding "I actually had the same dream you know but at the end of it the girl ripped off her face and turned into a killer clown, what do you think that means?"

She laughs in that adorable way of hers before replying saying "Umm probably that your tough girl thing is just an act and you're about to go see a movie that is gonna make you cry." She starts to laughs yet again.

"It's not funny Britt I'm gonna die!"

"Come on if two 13 year olds can see it then I'm sure the old and only Santana Lopez who strikes fear into the heart of grown men can do it."

I can tell she is trying to reassure me but I'm way too scared to be helped now; the look of fear and general shitting myself for what I'm about to see, clearly etched on my face.

"You must think I'm such a loser…"

"Of course not! I think it's adorable!" she replies sympathetically, leaning her head in towards mine "And who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and I'll be the one holding your hand."

As we reach the ticket booth I reply asking "You'll protect me?"

She smiles and replies "I'll protect you."


	11. Chapter 11

"COULD YOU BUY THEM ANY MORE JUNK FOOD?" I ask surprised at seeing Brad and Sofia waddle ahead of us into the movie theatre hidden under a mass of shopping bags, popcorn and chocolate bars.

"It's the movies - if you don't put on 3 pounds in one sitting then what's the point?" Brittany replies with a shrug. "You really need to live a little San." she adds jokingly.

"I'm a cheerleader, I gots to keep my smokin' hot body or who else is going to make the school sexually frustrated.

"Oh is that what the Cheerios are for? And here's me thinking they were to cheer for the football team." she teases as we enter the dark room.

"Britt I can't see where I'm going!" I whisper to the blonde, trying carefully not to fall up the stairs ascending from the front to back row.

"Here." she replies, reaching out and grabbing my hand, leading me to the back row where Brad and Sofia are. Usually I would never do something like that in public but the blanket of darkness as well as my concern for the safety of my face ushers away my concerns. Her hands are warm and soft - it feels as though she is giving me a little hand hug which is nowhere near as creepy or gay as it sounds.

Our hands part upon reaching the back row where we can see that Brad and Sofia are sitting together and have no intentions on being separated, and so we squeeze past them so I have Britt on my left and Sofia on my right.

"I can't believe you forced me into watching this." I whisper with a pout.

"Don't give me that look." Brittany replies with a sad face.

"Look at it. Look at the pain in my little sad face." I can't control myself though and my pout quickly turns into a smile.

"You won't be laughing in a minute when a killer clown jumps out of the screen and eats that little face." She replies sticking her tongue out.

"That's not funny." I whisper as the room darkens further and the trailers start.

"I'm supposed to protect you, I don't have to be funny." she says with a smile.

The trailers end quickly and before I know it here I am scared out of my mind as high school kids try to outrun a bunch of clowns with meat cleavers and knifes. I'm not an idiot, I know this is totally unrealistic and would never happen but it doesn't stop me trembling and my face wincing - that is the few times my eyes are actually open. Brittany can sense my pain and discomfort as she reaches up and takes my hand, interlocking my fingers with hers, looking at me with sympathetic eyes to reassure me before looking back to the screen with a smile. I look over to Sofia who is more consumed by the movie and shovelling popcorn into her mouth to notice what is happening.

I'm more interested in Brittany than the movie but I guess I have no choice but to try to get through pretending to watch the movie as painlessly as possible. Despite how small and dainty her hands are they are like a comfort blanket that immediately calms me down and reassures me that she is here to look after me.  
I finally make it through the whole; having squeezed Brittany's hand with fear numerous times and in response her rubbing my hand with her thumb to comfort me, never has such a simple act made me feel so comfortable and wanted.

The lights come up to signal the end of the movie and I quickly snap my hand back to my side, I can see Brittany's face drop out of the corner of my eye and turn into a sad and confused expression but I instead choose to focus on ushering Brad and Sofia out of the theatre.

"So kids, how'd you find it?" I enthusiastically ask when we stand outside the movie theatre.

"AWESOME!" they both say in unison.

"What about the part where the clown pulls the bloody handkerchief chain out of that guys throat. That was epic!" exclaims Brad, starting a conversation with Sofia about their favourite parts of the movie.

"Well that was… horrific." I say to Brittany laughing, evoking a small smile from the blonde's lips. "But thanks for protecting me though." I lean in and whisper with a discreet wink.

"Well you know I'm not just a pretty face am I?"

"You won't… tell anyone will you?"

"About what?" she asked confused.

"How much of a big baby I am when it comes to scary movies, I don't think my hell bitch reputation could take that big of a hit."

Brittany laughs but before she gets to reply Sofia interrupts us saying "Umm Tan…"

"Yeah…" I reply warily.

"Brad and I were wondering if he could come over to our house tomorrow and watch some movies or something."

"And why are you asking me?" I ask confused.

"Well Mami and papi are working tomorrow so it's just you and me and so you're in charge."

"Oh this is great!" I respond with a devious smile "All this power I hold over you, how fun."

"Stop being an ass and say yes already, I don't even know why I need to ask anything I'm 13 dammit."

"Brad your new friend is a ray of sunshine isn't she." I turn and say to the boy who laughs in response.

"Okay yes, yes, yes, you can be an even greater pain in my ass all day tomorrow." I direct towards Sofia, I can see her hiding a smile underneath her smirk, I see way too much of myself in her at times like this.

"Brittany are you coming?" Sofia asks.

"Umm I don't really know." She responds, quickly looking at me then back at Sofia.

"I know Santana would love it if you came. Just something to think about."

"Okay I think it's time for you to stop talking." I sternly announce to Sofia "And it's time to get home." forcing her to move with my handfuls of bags.

"Bye Brad, it was nice to meet you, Brittany I'll text you later." I call back as I usher us away whilst Sofia hollers back numerous goodbyes as well.

By the time we get home we are both exhausted, throwing down our bags at the door before throwing ourselves at the couches in the family room.

"Uhh I'm so tired I could sleep for a week!" I groan as my surprisingly weary body hits the couch.

"Tana… Why didn't you tell me?" Sofia asks, propping her head on her hands and staring at me.

"Tell you what kid?"

"About Brittany."

"What about her?"

"That you like her."

What did she just say?


	12. Chapter 12

"What... What are you talking about Sof?" I reply with an awkward chuckle - trying to laugh off her accusation.

"Come on you don't need to pretend, it's only me Tan."

I lift myself up from lying on the couch and sit on its edge to look at her "I'm not pretending anything; you just don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw the way you looked at her; you've never looked at anyone like that before. Ever."

"It's a crime to smile at someone now? Great to know." I reply sternly.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then what the hell do you mean?"

Sofia climbs to her feet and responds saying "Why are you being so defensive? I'm your sister, I know you better than anyone does. You've always looked after me and protected me and made me feel better, so now I want to return the favour. Maybe I can help you stop being so angry all the time, and you can actually be happy for once."

I stand up also in response and stand within inches of her before saying "You're my sister and I love you, and I also appreciate that you want to make me happy but if you don't stay the hell out my business I will make you regret it. You got it?"

She nods in response and so I shove past her and make my way upstairs to my bedroom. Like before I throw myself onto my bed, not knowing what to say or what to do, I reach my hand down beneath the bed and fumble around before finding what I was searching for - Sir Fluffykins my childhood comforter; a teddy bear knight. I draw him close to me as I curl up into a ball, snuggling into him and taking in his intoxicating sweet smell. Fluffykins has always protected me and made me feel better; he doesn't ask questions or judge me, he just cuddles me and is there for me. I might be 16 and have rumours going around that I once killed a man with a glare but little does anyone know that a stuffed teddy bear is the only thing that can make me feel better most of the time.

I don't even know how I feel right now; I feel bad for having been so mean to Sofia - I'm a bitch to a lot of people but she's still my little sister, I'm angry because she knows that something has been happening between me and another girl, happy because she seems supportive not repulsed by the idea of me and Brittany and finally having no idea myself what is happening between Britt and I. Do I want a relationship, to fool around, to tell her I'm not gay and this has all been a big confusing mess? Instead of actually addressing any of these problems and concerns I'm going to do what Santana Lopez does best - Avoidance. I'm going to sit here and snuggle into my favourite fluffy friend and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist, just like I always do.

"She doesn't understand Fluffy." I mumble into his soft fur "I'm so confused about everything... how am I meant to talk to someone else about this if I don't understand it myself..."

I must be going all soft and mushy in my old age because before long my mind keeps playing over and over what has happened between me and Sofia. I'm a bitch, I've always been a bitch, I'm not in denial about this but I still feel bad - she's my baby sister I should be protecting her not screaming in her face when she tries to help. After a while I decide to swallow my pride and go find her to apologise.

"Wish me luck." I say to Sir Fluffykins before kissing him and hiding him again underneath my bed.

I slowly slink across the hallway to Sofia's room - this is one conversation I definitely do not want to have. But like they say, when pulling off a Band-Aid it is best to do it quickly and hopefully less painfully... hopefully. And so in one fell swoop I throw open her bedroom door and heave myself on her bed, crossing my legs and facing her who is also doing the same.

"Why do you think I like Brittany?" I blurt out before she has the chance to speak.

"So you do like Brittany then?" she replies with an intrigued expression.

"That's not what I'm asking... Why is it that you think... that. It's not like I've said anything like that to you." I respond as calmly and nicely as I can whilst trying to carefully choose my words.

"Well there's not just one thing."

"Then tell me them all." I say with a small smile.

"Really? You promise not to rip off my arm and beat me to death with it?"

"I'll try not to."

"Umm where to start..." she mumbles to herself and waiting a few moments before going on to say "You look at girls. I don't think half the time you know you're doing it but when a really pretty girl walks by you totally check them out, like REALLY check them out. People don't really notice you doing it but I do."

"But-" I reply trying to defend myself before being cut off being I've even begun.

"No no no, you said you'd let me state my case, and so I know it's hard cause you're such a loud mouth but you're gonna have to keep quiet." she says with a smile, clearly enjoying this power over me.

She then goes on to say "But why I think you like Brittany in particular... well since about a month ago you've started acting really differently. You're not as angry or violent any more, I've seen you actually smile and be happy when you never used to unless it was someone getting hurt. You come home from school now and spend time with me and mama and papi instead of hiding away in your room - and you're actually happy when you're doing it. It's a bit too much of a coincidence that this started around the same time that you started tutoring Brittany, so I had a kind of hunch about it but today just confirmed it.

I see a beaming smile grow across her face "I've never seen you act around someone like you do her, it's really freaking weird to see. You're mean and insult everyone, even if you're just joking like with Quinn, but with Brittany you talked to her like... like a normal person. Watching you get all nervous talking to her - that is not the Santana I know, it's cute.

"I don't want to be cute!" I reply back awkwardly.

"Well too bad you already are. So am I right or what? Wait why am I even asking of course I am." she reassures herself with a smirk.

"Maybe..." I respond, not being able to look at her and so settling on staring at my fumbling hands.

"It's not a big deal you know." she responds sympathetically.

My head snaps back up and looks at her "Really? So you think the whole of school aren't going to care that their head cheerleader is a full blown homo?

"Well if you're gonna call yourself a homo maybe they will." she responds with a laugh.

"You know what I mean." I say with a small smile.

"Well firstly who says it's any of their business, it's not. Just focus on yourself first and make yourself happy and worry about them later. And stop thinking of yourself as just cheer captain, you're Santana first and cheerleader after okay, you've got to remember that."

"You're creepy smart for a 13 year old you know that?"

"One of my many talents." she replies with a smile.

"Umm could you do me a favour? Could you like not tell mami or papi or you know... anyone."

"Of course I totally understand. So Brittany huh interesting choice."

"How's that?"

"She's not a complete asshole like all the other guys you've been with."

I laugh in response and add "Well Britt isn't really like anyone."

"She's nice, she'd be good for you, stop you being such a crazy bitch."

"Oh that'll never happen!" I laugh "Now come on, I'll go make us something to eat munchkin."

"I have one question though." she asks from behind me as we leave her room "that text you got earlier it was from Brittany wasn't it."

I look around at her and give her an awkward look before walking quickly downstairs.

"It was!" she goes on to say "Oh my god you've got it bad Santana." she says with a laugh.

I start rummaging through cupboards looking for something to make us for dinner before finally deciding to respond to her statement "I can't help it she's so sweet..." I quietly mumble.

*Cough* GAY *Cough* is her mocking response.

"You're hilarious."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Did you lose your sense of humour as well as your heterosexuality?" She pauses for a moment before continuing "So like what are you two then?" she asks throwing grapes into her mouth as she does so "Are you actually dating... just lovers... friends with benefits." she adds with a wink.

I shoot her a joking disapproving look, leaning on my elbows on the counter before adding "I honestly have no idea, like seriously my head hurts just from thinking about it."

"But you really like her huh?"

I can feel my cheeks blush at her question "I've never met anyone like her... I feel like I've been surrounded by assholes my whole life but now I've finally found someone who is kind and sweet and loving and who actually gets me. In a month she has made me happier than anyone else in years... so yeah I really like her."

"Oh my God you really are gay aren't you." she smirks at me.

"You can't repeat that to anyone for a shitload of reasons! Unless you want me telling Brad that you totally want to get it on with him." I tease with a wink.

"I DO NOT!" she replies loudly with shock.

"You think I didn't see those looks you gave him, damn girl you got it bad."

She stares me in the eyes for a moment, clearly thinking of what to say before finally responding "That's rich coming from you, yeah that's right I saw all that hand holding in the cinema, couldn't keep your hands off her huh." she says with a grin.

"Oh god you saw that? That's so awkward!" I reply burying my head in my hands.

She laughs whilst putting forth her offer "You say nothing to anyone about Brad and I keep quiet about Brittany. Deal?" she asks reaching out her hand.

"Deal." I respond shaking her extended hand.

Right at that moment a buzzing comes from the countertop, before I have the chance to respond Sofia already has my phone in her hand. "Ooh I wonder who that could be?" she teases.

"Gimme it shortie!" I demand yelling at her causing her to hold it behind her back as I make swipes for it "Aww is it your girlfriend?" she asks accompanied by kissing sounds.

"Real mature Sof, you do realise I could easily kick your ass right?" I say making her finally come to her senses and hand me the device.

I open up the message, and yes, of course it's from Brittany saying "Brad and I enjoyed today, I think he likes Sofia and won't stop talking about her, it's so cute! So I'll see you tomorrow then? Spending 3 days in a row with a gorgeous girl like you, if I weren't mistaken I would think you like me ;) xx" I can feel the same familiar heat spread across my face, I can see Sofia out of the corner of my eye raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Of course it's her, look at you, you dork."

"Oh so you don't want to know what Britt said about Brad and you? Okay then." I grin at her.

"No no no. Tell me!"

"Ooh I'm sorry I'm just a giant dork I couldn't do that."

"SANTANA!"

"Nope sorry no can do."

I might be confused about everything right now and have no idea of who or what I am but one thing I do know is that no matter what, I am still a fierce bitch and I love it.


	13. Chapter 13

The cool breeze beating against my face, hearing nothing but the wind rushing past my ears and the world whizzing past in a blur - running is my escape. When I run there is nothing; no school, no drama, no problems, no thinking. Just me and a vacant mind, what's not to love? Despite running through streets sprinkled with houses it is total bliss, total tranquillity in such a populated place is rare and so I run whenever I can, like I said - to escape. That is until I hear faint screams coming from behind me saying "Santana! Santana wait!" snapping me out of my empty peaceful daydream and back to earth.

I slow down and wait hearing gasps and pants become louder and clearer until I can feel her heavy breath on my skin.

"God you sound like you're dying." I jokingly say to the blonde.

"You... have serious... issues. Not only are you... good at running... but you enjoy it." she spits out between deep gasps trying to regain her breath.

"It's not my fault your fat ass weighs you down." I smirk in response.

You see, Quinn texted me last night suggesting we go for an early morning run this morning, but little does she forget that she hasn't actually done that in at least 3 months. The result being her traipsing behind me sounding like an overweight walrus trying to breathe after getting stabbed... basically not good or very attractive.

"I don't run... people run after me." she responds just about managing the energy for a faint smile.

"Here sit down, wouldn't want you falling over and dying on us would we." I say leading her over to a bench.

"Coach is going to kick my ass, I really have to up my game if a 10 minute run makes me feel like I have a hernia." She heavily breathes whilst slumping into the bench.

"It's no biggie, I'll help you and we'll soon have you being as big a tank as me." I joke flexing my little biceps.

"Yup you are one sexy mofo San." she exclaimed jokingly.

There are a few minutes of silence where Quinn tries to catch her breath and I try to gather my thoughts. I pause for a second before spluttering "Sofia knows."

Those two words are met with a look of confusion before she replies "Know what?"

"About Britt. She knows about me and Britt." I explain.

"Oh. That's big." Is all she manages to say.

"Yeah... Isn't ideal."

"So what happened, how did she find out?"

"She guessed. I apparently scream lesbian to everyone. Which I don't understand cause I don't play golf or have a flat top." I reply screwing up my face to show my disdain.

Quinn erupts in laughter before saying anything, "It's not funny!" I hastily reply before she has the chance to speak.

"It so is you idiot, for a lesbian you're pretty big into your stereotypes aren't you." she smirks.

"I'm not a lesbian." I defiantly reply.

"Oh so you don't like girls then?"

I awkwardly cough before suggesting "umm let's move on... you were saying?"

I can tell she is trying her best to hide the smirk attempting to grow on her face at having got one over on me. "You do realise that stereotypes are just that, it doesn't mean that if you like Melissa Etheridge or are overly fond of cats that you must be gay or if you don't like them you have to be straight. Okay? You can be the exact same Santana and it doesn't make you any less gay so stop being such an idiot. Sofia has probably seen how happy Brittany has made you recently and kinda put 2 and 2 together."

"You sound more and more like your Mother every-day." I mockingly respond, causing Quinn to playfully hit me on the arm.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, God you're touchy today. I just don't like the thought of people being able to tell about me and Brittany, it makes me feel... awkward."

"Sweetie just be who you are, fuck everyone else, most of them have their head stuck too far up their ass to notice anyway. How did Sofia react anyway?"

"Really well..." I can feel a smile spread across my face at remembering the acceptance from my little sister "she didn't freak out, thinks it's no big deal and she seems way too happy about the idea of me and Britt."

"That's great!" she replies grinning, pausing for a second before continuing "So... there's a 'you and Brittany' then?"

"I don't know..." I reply feeling my cheeks turn crimson and suddenly becoming shy and awkward.

"Oh there so is!" she replies with certainty "So tell me details." she adds before nudging me with her elbow accompanied by winking.

"Well... umm... I don't really know what's happening but I went to the movies yesterday with her and her brother and now they're coming over to my house later so at least I'm spending lots of time with her." I mumble with uncertainty.

"Ooh is a little sexy time on the cards for later then?"

"Shut up." I grinned back.

"I'll take that as a yes then." she replies also grinning "Be it man, woman or whatever you like you'll always be Santana Lopez - sexual beast. I don't expect it to change now you saucy minx." she adds with smiles and laughs.

"There's more to life than sex Quinn not that you'd know you hoe."

"You come back to me once you're knocking off tutor girl and you won't be saying that."

"Umm she's not a skank like some of us." I reply jokingly looking her up and down "she's a lady and I will treat her as such." I add with a smirk.

That's the thing I love about Quinn, we have this bitchy back and forth relationship but it's based off love and trust. I know that I can tell her anything and see will support and love me no matter what - even if she does throw in a few insults here and there.

"Yeah I like sex who doesn't? As long as my reputation for being a sweet, innocent angel is still intact that's all that matters."

"Can't have mummy and daddy knowing their only daughter is a giant slut?"

"Of course not - what would the neighbours think?" she adds with a mocking gasp.

I laugh in response before standing up saying "We really should get going." I force her up by pulling on her outstretched hand "Get rid of that chunky butt of yours" I grin smacking her ass to get her moving.

"You'll take any chance you can get to touch this." she replies pointing to herself.

"Sorry I just can't control myself around you." I respond jokingly.

"So you're gonna tell me all the details of what happens later, right?" she questions me.

I turn around to face her giving her a smirk and saying "A lady doesn't kiss and tell." before darting out in front of her and running ahead of her into the far off distance.

It is here that I can hear the familiar faint gasps of "Santana! Santana wait!"

XXX

A/N: Hey guys I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! If all goes to plan I should have the next chapter up by the end of today just as a thank you because you are all so awesome! Reviews really do encourage me to write though so keep them coming - the more I get the quicker I write and so the speed at which the chapters come out is in your hands haha. I get a bit discouraged at times that I'm the only one enjoying my stories so reviews really help that so sorry for being paranoid haha. So long story short I hope you are enjoying the story and this chapter along with the many more to come and I hope you have a great day! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Guess whose computer broke? But don't worry it has already been sent away and returned so hopefully no more long waiting gaps! But to make it up to you I have started a new fanfic that I hope you all like with lots of smut that we have yet to get to with this story (But don't worry lots is on it's way) So I hope you guys like this chapter - it's taken me a while cause I didn't know how to finish it but it's much longer than all previous chapters so yay!**

I look in the mirror for what must be the 12th time in the last 5 minutes, but I can't help it, I'm so nervous for Brittany coming and I don't even know why - it's just the four of us watching some movie, it's totally PG. But I can't help but feel anxious - this is the first time I'm letting someone I'm dating (or whatever you call mine and Brittany's relationship) into my house and that freaks me out. My house is my sanctuary, where I can relax and be the most honest and genuine version of me possible. I wouldn't call me fake or anything like that but I have to constantly be on guard and keep people at a distance otherwise they could actually get to properly know me and that could never end well. And so when these two worlds collide and I'm at home with someone who has only ever seen on guard Santana... let's just say I'm worried I'm going to say or do something stupid.

"Oh my gosh can you please stop looking in that freaking mirror for 2 seconds please!" Sofia screams from across the lounge with an annoyed groan.

"But my hair-" I try to defend myself before being interrupted.

"Your hair is fine! Your girlfriend is gonna think your hair is fine. Now chill out and sit down." she sternly interjects pointing to the couch.

I sit down in response to her honest words until I break out of the scared trance I was in and think to myself why the hell am I taking orders from anyone never-mind a 13 year old but I just choose to respond "She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure sure you keep on saying stuff like that." she replies to which I only give her a look of disapproval.

"So... how do I look?" she goes on to say after finally making the finishing touches on her outfit. With her buttoned white vest top with a leather jacket over it she definitely takes after her big sister - what can I say, she definitely learnt from the best even if I do say so myself.

"Looking good little sis!" I exclaim getting up and walking towards her "But let's fix your top here." I add buttoning up the buttons she had left undone.

"What the hell Tan?" she screams in response.

"Just cause you have it doesn't mean you should flaunt it, it creates a little mystery and leaves them wanting more. Lopez girls don't have to have their tits out to look sexy you know." I reply with a grin. She looks satisfied with my answer and so I quickly mumble "plus you're 13 I'd rather you didn't look like a baby prostitute."

"Should I take that as sisterly love and not you saying I look like a hoe."

"Probably best."

"I figured."

"So you nervous about meeting Brad again?" I ask trying to divert the conversation.

"Umm no why would I be?" she responds coldly.

"Cause he's like super cute duh!"

"He is cute isn't he." she replies shyly, turning her scorned look into a smile.

"You two would make an adorable couple." I reply squeezing her cheeks "You little cuties!"

"Stop it!" she laughs "You better not be embarrassing like this when they come!"

"I can try but if I should accidentally bring out your baby photos-"

"Santana!"

"I'm kidding! Gosh everyone is so uptight today; people need to learn to take a fricking joke once in a while." I reply rolling my eyes at her "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll be as cool as a cucumber, cool is my middle name... actually it's Marie but you get my point..." I mumble on.

"You're such an idiot." she replies also rolling her eyes.

Before we have a chance to further discuss things the piercing ringing of the doorbell interrupts us - causing us both to have the same petrified look on our face.

"You answer it!" she blurts out almost instantly.

"Oh hell no! Like heck I am! We either do it together or I'm running upstairs and hiding."

"Okay..." she mumbles reluctantly in agreement.

We both make our way to the front door oddly mimicking Bambi's first steps due to our paralyzing fear - she's 13 so she has an excuse but what's mine? Oh right I don't have one.

I try chanting "Santana you are a fierce bitch you got this!" over and over again in my head but it doesn't seem to help so I go for option B - just wing it and hope I don't totally embarrass myself.

I reach out for the door handle and throw open the door to which "HEY!" is screamed in unison by us all.

"Wow that was loud." Brittany laughs and grins.

"Yup I think I might have gone deaf in one ear." I joke in response "Come on in you guys; we can't have you standing out there forever." I add ushering them in over the threshold.

"Come on Brad we're gonna watch the movie in here!" Sofia enthusiastically says to Brad leading him into the lounge.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Brittany winks with a grin.

"Oh you have no idea." I whisper leaning into her face before quickly pulling my face back, smirking and walking purposely into the lounge.

"So amigos what movie are you wanting to watch? And before you say there is not a chance in hell of us watching a scary one this time!" I ask to which they all laugh at.

"Aw man you have Toy Story; can we watch this, please pretty please?" Brad pleads with excitement.

"As long as you don't mind me crying it's fine by me." Brittany adds to the conversation.

"Sofia?" I ask desiring her opinion.

"Yup sounds good."

"Toy Story it is then." I say with a smile placing the disc in the DVD player before finding my place on the couch beside Brittany, with Brad and Sofia on the other one adjacent to us.

I clap and the lights turn off, leaving the room dimly lit, to which Brittany replies "Wow that was like magic." in hushed awe.

"Aww you're too cute." I whisper to her.

We're only about 10 minutes into the movie when I get a burning feeling in the bottom of my stomach - I know it's silly but I really want to hold Brittany's hand. But what's even sillier is that I am really afraid to do it, I've never initiated anything before; the guys I've been with had no self-control or any concept of subtlety and so they did what they wanted when they wanted, all I had to do was go along with it. But now here I am with sweaty palms and trembling hands like a 12 year old boy afraid to hold hands with someone despite having already kissed them before. I look over to Brad and Sofia and can see nothing but faint body outlines along the vast darkness - if I can't see them they can't see me right? With this confirmed I find a new surge of confidence; calmly taking Brittany's hand and interlocking it with mine, as well as shuffling closer and leaning my head on her shoulder so we can be as close as possible. She gently turns her head towards me and plants a gentle kiss on the top of my head before turning back to the TV screen. I don't think it's possible that I've ever been this comfortable and it feels incredible.

We're about halfway through the movie and I've already gone into cuteness overload with Brittany's innocent chuckling and lots of lots of 'awws' being murmured , clearly enjoying it more than the kids. She turns around to me and whispers "Could I get some juice?" she whispers to me.

"Of course!" I reply getting to my feet.

"I'll come with you." she replies enthusiastically.

"You guys want juice?" I direct towards Brad and Sofia.

"Sure." They both reply in unison.

We make our way to the kitchen in which I make my way to the fridge "What kinda juice you want? We got a shitload of options here." I ask with a smile.

"Umm you know I don't want juice right." she replies closing the fridge door I had opened "Something much sweeter" she adds grabbing me roughly by the thighs and lifting me onto the countertop. She smiles and leans in kissing me forcefully with passion, her tongue invading my mouth with such vigour that was unprecedented during our alone time at the party on Friday night. She grapples with the hem of my blouse, grabbing on tightly to the sides of my waist, every kiss and touch laced with passionate desire. "You're. Really. Hot. You. Know. That?" she says dotting her words with kisses - not wanting to be apart for too long.

"What about you cutie pie." I mumble dreamily into her mouth.

"I can't deny that I am totally adorable." she laughs in response.

"Neither can I." I reply wrapping my legs around her waist and embracing her roughly, our hands grasping onto each other's hair and our kisses increasing in intensity. Never have I wanted someone more than I do now.

"I'm pretty sure you're not going to find juice in her mouth." I hear sarcastically from behind me.

We both jump back in response to hearing Sofia's words, an awkward smile on both our faces at having been seen.

"Don't mind me." she announces putting her hand to her face whilst going over to the fridge and grabbing 2 bottles of juice "But FYI Brittany you're missing a really good part of the movie that is, in my opinion, more interesting than my sister's mouth." she adds on her way back out of the room. However moments later she pops her head back through the doorway "Oh and if you guys could try to refrain from having sex on the kitchen table that would be great."

"Get out!" I yell awkwardly at her.

"What? It's unhygienic.." she replies laughing, to which I throw to nearest thing to hand, which happens to be a tea towel at her face, finally causing her smug face to leave the room.

"Sorry about that... little sisters." I add rolling my eyes "now where were we?" I say before tightening my grip on the back of Brittany's head and thrusting myself into a rough and heavy kiss. She responds enthusiastically for a second before slowly pulling back whilst still having our lips remain almost touching.

"She knows?" she asks with a puzzled face pointing into the other room.

"Umm yeah... she umm kinda guessed."

"Oh really... Are we that obvious?" she says with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yup, she must have caught me staring at your ass." I respond with a grin.

"Be serious!" she announces with an adorable pout.

"Fine have it your way then! She noticed how umm... happy you've made me or something..." I mumble, my eyes staring at her lips as I am unable to look her in the eyes as I say it.

"Aww I make you happy? How much of a cutie are you?" she says pinching my cheeks.

"Umm they were her words not mine just FYI." I respond embarrassed.

"So I don't make you happy? This doesn't make you happy?" she asks as she closes the gap between our lips, passionately sucking on my bottom lip as she cups my face with her hands. She takes all the air out of my lungs as she does so before inching her face back again and bringing her hand up to gently wipe the trail of saliva left on my lips.

I remain breathless for a moment before finally replying dreamily "Okay I take it back... Brittany makes Santana very happy." finishing my thought by planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"See I told you, you were a cutie." she murmurs with a smirk adding "Oh and for the record Santana makes Brittany very happy also. But mostly cause you're hot as hell."

"And here's me thinking you liked me cause of my big vocabulary." I reply with a grin.

"I like you cause of something big but it's definitely not your vocabulary..." she whispers with a smirk as she stares down at my chest.

"Hey perv my eyes are up here!" I reply gently grasping her face and bringing her up to my eye-line yet again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did you not just say something about staring at my ass a minute ago?" she asks confidently with a smile.

"But that's different, your ass is like... a gift from God. It would be insulting if I didn't stare, it's a compliment really."

"Good save babe." she whispers with a smile.

"Who could resist an ass like yours anyway?" I say grabbing her by the ass with both hands and forcing her forward into a heated kiss.

"It works both ways." she mumbles into my mouth as she pushes up my top and grips my waist tightly with her warm hands.

"This is... getting... a little... racy for being... in my... kitchen." I murmur between kisses.

"Not fair." she pouts as she pulls back before smirking and thrusting her head into the crook of my neck and starting a trail of kisses down my sensitive skin, sucking tenderly as she does so. I instinctively wrap my arms around her neck to gain a degree at control, but Brittany ultimately having all control. "Sweetie this isn't helping. I'd rather my sister didn't catch us going at it on the kitchen floor." I groan whilst letting out an unwanted whimper. To which she responds by throwing her head back and licking her lips "For a hot cheerleader you're not that much fun are you?" she asks with a smirk.

"I take offence! I'm plenty fun!" I reply feigning insult.

"Oh really?" she asks raising an eyebrow and biting on her lip in what appears as frustration.

"Just cause I don't want to sex you up in my kitchen doesn't make me un-fun."

"How about in your bedroom?" she asks with a grin.

"Be serious!" I announce to her whilst playfully hitting her arm.

"I'm kidding! I'm not that bad... But don't blame me if you're gonna insist on wearing your Cheerios uniform cause then I'm not responsible for my actions."

"Oh really... so that's what you're into then?" I ask laughing.

"Duh! Watching your J-Lo ass pop out of that skirt is a hobby of mine... Oh and checking you out every time you leaned over the table in our tutoring sessions. Wow your boobs are amazing." she says looking dreamily vacant - clearly too caught up in her own thoughts.

"You are such a perv Britt!"

"If being a perv means that I get to stare at your lady bits all day then fine that's what I am."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment..." I reply laughing at her openness.

Suddenly the all too familiar buzzing comes from Brittany's pocket, to which she removes her grip around my waist to rummage for her phone. "Nope!" I respond snatching it out of her hand and holding it at a distance behind me. "Really Santana?" she says mockingly rolling her eyes at the action.

"Our fun time always gets ruined by other people, why can't they all go away and let us be together."

"Our own little Brittany and Santana world huh?"

"Yeah, just you and me and lots of kisses, that's it."

"I wish I could do that for you but... how about instead a kiss in return for my cell?"

Without the use of words, she can read me saying yes just by the look in my eyes and so thrusts herself forward onto my lips - roughly and full of passion. Her tongue boldly stroking mine and leaving me breathless when she slowly parts our lips - I can't say anything and so I uphold my end of the deal and hand her the phone.

"Mom is asking when we're gonna be home cause it's getting late and brad has school in the morning." she says with a saddened expression.

"Nooo." I groan in response "You like just got here that's not fair."

"It's been over 2 hours and my time is very valuable." she replies with a grin.

"Like a hooker?" I ask.

"Yeah like a hooker." she responds laughing.

"Well I don't want you to go." I pout to her.

"Aww what happened to the intimidating Santana Lopez that has everyone at school trembling in fear."

"Hey, I'm still scary I have you know."

"Oh so I'll just leave now and that'll be okay?" she asks with a devious smile to which I tighten my grip on my legs that were already wrapped around her waist, bringing her in close to me and draping my arms around her neck adding "No you're not allowed to leave."

"Yeah that's what I thought cutie." she replies giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"As long as you tell no one, and I repeat NO ONE about me not being a complete bitch to you then I shall continue being nice to you. Okay?"

"That's not at all weird..." she murmurs sarcastically "But whatever you want." she adds with a smile. "I actually really do have to go though." she goes on to say with a frown.

"I'll drive you home." I say reluctantly with a groan.

"Oh great that's awesome." she replies enthusiastically as I detach my legs and arms from her.

"But one last thing." she adds cupping my face and pulling me in for one of those breath taking kisses you see at the end of one of those cheesy romantic movies, eventually withdrawing from my lips with a smile.

"That's great, make me horny and then leave me, you sure you're not a guy?" I say laughing as I hop down from the counter. She grabs my hand with hers and presses them against one of her breasts "See boobs, totally not a guy." she says grinning.

"You're not one bit shy are you?" I ask laughing at her forwardness to which she shakes her head in agreement. "I like it though... and I also like your tits." I whisper with a wink before making quickly for the door not giving her a chance to respond.

I walk into the lounge with Brittany close behind - the movie has ended, the lights are on and Brad and Sofia are talking away to each other; you would think they'd known each other forever seeing the way they interacted but then again the same could be said for Britt and I. "So guys, good movie?" I ask.

"Yup, Brad was even crying he loved it that much." Sofia responds grinning.

"Was not! I had... something in my eye."

"Pfft sure sure." she replies nudging him.

"Broski we gots to go." Brittany exclaims to Brad.

"But Britt-"

"I know, I don't want to go either but mum said, so let's get our butts moving, Sofia and San are gonna give us a lift."

"Okay..." he mumbles sadly.

We all make our way out the door; I can sense that we're all dragging our feet in a way - not wanting to end our enjoyable time together. "Can we do this again next weekend?" Brad asks on our way to his house.

"Of course!" I answer, giving him a fleeting look in the rear-view mirror "Maybe go out somewhere and do something... if that's ok with you all." I receive a unanimous response of agreeing sentiments.

We finally arrive at the pierce household (after Brittany trying to give directions before finally giving up and Brad helping instead) pulling up slowly in front of the house.

"So this was fun." Brittany exclaims as we come to a stop.

"We should... umm do it again some time." I respond with a smile as I glance in the backseat and see Brad and Sofia also carrying out their goodbyes. "So we still on for our tutoring session tomorrow?" I add once again looking at Brittany.

"Duh of course!" she responds before leaning in and whispering "You're the hottest teacher I've ever had."

"Are you sure? What about Mr Jenkins with the lazy eye?"

"Ooh now that's a toughie... but I still think you're better." she says with a wink. "You ready?" she directs towards Brad who stutters out "Yeah... just a second." then embracing Sofia in a hug when he thinks we've looked away.

Brittany leans in for a goodbye hug - I'm not really a hugger but like many things with Britt I make an exception for her. for such a tiny little lady she gives the biggest bear hugs I've ever had but I don't mind; especially because of the intoxicating scent I get from her mass of hair invading my face - I could smell it forever. "I'll see you tomorrow... Miss Lopez." she whispers in a warm sultry way which makes my insides burn. Discreetly planting a kiss on the back of my neck where her head lies before pulling back and clambering out of the car announcing her goodbyes to Sofia as she does so whilst I get a goodbye fist bump from Brad. They both make their way to the door – turning around and waving back at us in which we return the gesture as Sofia climbs into the front seat beside me.

"So fun night?" I ask Sofia on our drive home.

"Yeah it was really good, Brad is so cool." She excitedly responds "But I don't think I need to ask you if you had a fun night." She says with, without even seeing I know is a smirk on her face.

"Umm yeah you could say that." I laugh in response

"Maybe next time take your… friend up to your bedroom though."

"Or maybe next time you walk out of the room when you see me getting it on with a hot blonde." I jokingly respond.

"Oh so you think Brittany is hot then?"

"We're so not having this conversation little sis."

"Well I think she's nice, I never thought I'd say it but my big sister has a good eye for the ladies."

I laugh before responding "Thanks I never thought you'd say that either"

"No problem."

"No really… thanks for not completely freaking out about all this… it really means a lot." I say, taking my eyes off the road for just a moment to look at her so she knows I'm serious.

"Oh God please don't get all emotional and soppy, that'll just make us both feel awkward." We sit in peaceful silence for a moment before she goes on to add "You're my sister and I love you and if Brittany makes you happy-"

"She does, Brittany does make me happy." I interject to say.

"Then that's all that matters, her making you happy is all that matters, end of discussion."

"If you took as much interest in your schoolwork as you do in my love life you'd be a brainiac you know."

"I know but it isn't every day that you walk in on your sister getting it on with a hot blonde."

"That is a very good point!" I grin as we pull into the driveway.


End file.
